1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of an inkjet recording method has been recently rapidly increased, as a color image is easily recorded, and running cost is low.
As for an inkjet ink, an aqueous pigment ink, in which a pigment is turned into fine particles and dispersed in water, has attracted attentions. As a pigment has a similar composition to that of a colorant used in a commercial printing ink, the aqueous pigment ink has been expected to produce a print close to that of commercial printing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ideal image forming method, which can perform a full-color printing on a commercial printing sheet with excellent quality at high speed, and gives excellent drying properties and abrasion resistance of a recorded product.